HEROES: Volume 0: Prologue
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: It is 1996. Sylar hasn't killed yet, but Company agents are being targeted. The Eclipse hasn't happened, but Noah Bennet and Claude must protect Claire. Their powers aren't there, but they are still in danger. Every story has a beginning.
1. Sweet Child Of Mine

"If you are reading this then I am gone. There are man things I wished to tell you, Mohinder, many things about my life and my journey. Now, it is too late, for written words on a flimsy parchment are not able to express what needed to be said. Know, however, my son, that all you have felt, I have felt. Your joys, your disappoints, all of this I have know. There is nothing I would not do for you."

-Chandra Suresh

^&^&^&^

(Securitech Headquarters- Davidson, Michigan)

(May 28th, 1996)

"Daryl, can you get me those images from the 7-11 robbery?"

"Yes Mrs. Daniels."

^&^&^&^

{From the Files of The Company}

Name: Helena Daniels nee Sage

Age: 35

Position: The Company's Head Crime Scene Investigator and Security Advisor

Cover: Head of Securitech, home and business security company

Partner: Daryl Fray

Powers: None (human)

^&^&^&^

Helena took the tape and slid it into the VCR, watching the screen carefully. Behind her, Daryl stood, arms crossed over his chest.

Helena Daniels was the perfect woman for her job. Her mind was one of the most complex and calculating in the world. The CIA had originally thought of bringing her in as a spy, until the Company had snatched her up. She accepted the idea of people having powers with ease. And she could look at a crime scene and figure out what was wrong with it in an instance.

And she was very easy on the eyes.

Leggy, black cascading hair, a face that was made up or fake or overly done…but a simple, powerful beauty. Her employees called her Athena, others The Goddess.

"You see that there?" Helena asked, pointing to a slight blur on the screen.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah…speedster."

"I don't think so." She leaned in closer, watching the right corner. The screen showed a 7-11, the cashier in the back getting something. There was a flash, then, 4 minutes later, the cashier returned to find the till gone.

"It's a flash…that's speedster."

Helena smiled. "The hot dogs."

"What?"

"The hot dogs aren't turning. They stopped."

"So?" Daryl asked.

"This isn't a speedster…this is an illusionist…someone that knows about speedsters, and someone that thought to make it look like such so they could take their time with the cash…right there, the hot dogs in the warmer begin spinning again." Helena smirked. "Ok, say it?"

"You are The Goddess, perfection, my inspiration…"

Helena's phone rang. "Damn straight. Hello? Yes, I'm Mrs. Daniels…He…he did what?!?!"

^&^&^&^

"It was so good of you two to come for lunch." Sandra Bennet said, taking the plates away.

Claude Rains smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Always happy to come by and enjoy some of your dishes, Sandra."

(Bennet Residence- Odessa, Texas)

Noah nodded. "I figured I get Claude out of the warehouse for a while, get him some fresh air."

"How very kind of you, Noah." Sandra said, backing into the kitchen.

Noah's smile fell as he glanced over at Claude. "We have work we should be doing."

"You've been working yourself to death for the last 3 weeks…we came back from that Octopus man in Thailand, and you throw yourself into looking at old case files…you are spending too much time in your office, and you need to see your family." Claude sipped on his coffee. "This was the only way I could think to get you here."

"Daddy!"

Noah turned as Claire rushed into the room, the 5 year old's pigtails bouncing about as she flung herself against his leg.

"Missed you daddy!"

Noah smiled weakly. "I missed you to, Claire Bear, but what have I told you about yelling in the house?"

Claire looked down. "Sorry."

"That's ok, sweetie, I didn't mind." Claude said, scooping her up. Claire squealed as Claude tickled her, trying to bat his much larger hands away. "You are getting big, you know that, right?"

Claire nodded. "Yup! Mommy said I'm gonna go to school in a few months!"

"Well, that sounds exciting." Claude said, setting her back down.

"Yeah!" She turned to her father. "Daddy, want to see the backpack mommy got me?"

"Claire, I'm trying to talk to Claude…why don't you go and play and I will talk to you later tonight."

"Oh." Claire said quietly, dejected. "Ok." She turned to Claude and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "By Uncle Claude!"

"Bye Claire." As the little girl walked out of the room, he glared at his partner.

"What?" Bennet asked.

"You break that little girl's heart one more time, and I will be forced to explain to your wife why I gave you a shiner." He snapped.

Noah frowned. "Claire needs to learn guidelines…"

"Don't use learning the rules to cover up the fact that you are distancing yourself." He said, pointing his finger at Noah.

"Not this conversation again." Noah grumbled.

"Yes this conversation. That little girl gets more love from her father's partner than from her father…what does that tell you?"

Noah said. "She is my daughter…but in name only. She is an assignment…there is no love, only duty."

"For you." Claude said, grabbing his coat. "But you tell her that. All she knows is that her beloved daddy doesn't return her feelings. That when she looks up at him in love, she gets your bloody scorn." He made his way to the door. "I'm going back to work. Taking your car, find your own way."

"Claude!" Noah exclaimed.

"One of these days, mate, you are going to wish you had taken 3 minutes to look at that bloody backpack…I only wish I'm there to see it."

And with that, he stormed out.

^&^&^&^

(Davison Private Elementary)

"My Carter." Helena said slowly, looking at the principal.

"Yes."

"You are sure."

"Very."

Helena paused. "Really?"

The principal sighed. "I will admit, considering everything…" She leaned forward. "The teacher said she caught your son and his friend, Kelly…"

"Raegan." Helena finished.

"Right. She caught him and Kelly holding the boy down and forcing him to eat a bar of soap."

"…my Carter?"

The principal nodded. "Yes Mrs. Daniels."

Helena let out a whoop.

"Mrs. Daniels…this is a serious…"

Helena cut her off. "My Carter…you know about everything that happened to him."

The principal nodded. "Abandoned at a church in Kermit, Texas. Raised in an orphanage till the age of 7…."

"Abused by said orphanage for most of his life."

The principal nodded. "Had a stutter he still fights, scared of crowds and authority figures, smaller than most of the children due to lack of a steady diet…"

Helena leaned forward. "I have worked 3 years to get Carter to be a normal child…the stutter is still there, he still cries if I try and leave him at the booth in McDonalds to use the bathroom, and if he wakes up at night he can't fall back asleep until I assure him that there are no babies in the house upset he woke them up…for whatever reason he has for that fear. My son has spent 7 years being traumatized…this is the first time he not only made a friend, but also acted like a normal child. So yes, damn right I am excited!"

"Mrs. Daniels…"

"Did you ask them why they did it?"

The principal sighed. "We were waiting for you…because of his…"

"Yeah." Helena opened the office door, watching as Kelly Raegan tried to comfort a sobbing Carter.

"Carter…" Her son cringed, whimpering. "Baby, mama isn't mad. I'm not going to hurt you," Carter shrank away as the principal took a step forward, "and neither is the principal." Carter shivered slightly, and Helena finally walked over and picked him up. "Come on…we just want to know why you did what you did."

"He protected me, Mrs. Daniels." Kelly said, tugging on her shirt. "Carter was brave."

Helena frowned. "Why did he protect you."

"B…" Carter began, stuttering. "b-b-b-b-b…" He closed his eyes, his teeth grit as he tried to say the word. "B-b-b-b-bad word." He looked up at his mother. "He called Kelly a bad word." He nuzzled her neck. "Bad words bad…"

Kelly nodded. "Bobby called me…" She frowned. "mommy and daddy said I shouldn't say that word…"

"What word?" The principal asked.

Kelly shuffled. "The n one."

Carter stiffened.

Helena adjusted her grip. "So you came to her rescue?"

Carter nodded. "y-y-y-yup."

Helena turned to the principal. "I'm assuming neither of them will be punished…" She held up her hand, "or do I let the chief of police know what that little punk called his daughter? I'm sure Chief Raegan would love to begin looking over this school a bit more carefully…"

The principal closed her eyes. "Well played, Mrs. Daniels." She turned to Kelly. "Kelly, you can go back to class…Mrs. Daniels, you can take your son home early today." Carter hiccupped. "He is in no shape to go back."

Helena nodded. "Say goodbye, Carter."

"Bye Kelly."

Kelly leapt onto the couch, giving Carter a kiss on the check. "See ya tomorrow Carter!"

Helena smiled as she left the office. "Soap?" Carter nodded. "Very proud of you. Never do it again…or at least let them catch you. Lets get ice cream."

^&^&^&^

A baby is crying.

He has awoken from his nap, and is letting the world know that he wants attention.

His room is blue and yellow, little baby ducks and pigs dancing along the wallpaper. A mobile of colorful balls hangs overhead, for once not delighting him. A teddy bear, miniscule for a normal person but perfect for his chubby arms to clutch.

The room is pleasant, slightly cool, perfect for sleeping. He is clad in a diaper that had been changed a few hours ago, so he still smells of baby powder.

Tiny arms and legs wiggled as he screeches, face puckered up like a raisin.

A woman enters, her hair done up in a simple ponytail, a t-shirt and denim shorts panted onto her. She scoops the child up, rocking him back and forth.

"Its ok sweetie." She whispers, carrying him out of the room and heading for the stairs.

The infant still sobbed

The house is a nice one, furnished with pieces that had been carefully selected to flow together perfectly. Plenty of light streamed through the windows, giving it the air of peace and love.

"Shh…its ok little man."

The woman is Kim Stiers.

She is not the child's mother.

The child's mother is the one on the ground, Her throat slashed and blood is oozing onto the carpet.

The carpet is beige, selected to cushion the little one when he finally begins to crawl.

Kim touches a rocking chair. Its one the mother had used to rock her child to sleep many, many nights.

Kim's hand glows red.

And the chair is now in flames.

Kim is carrying the baby out to a car.

The house is on fire.

The bear is on fire.

The mobile is on fire.

The dead body of a mother is on fire.

(20 Minutes Outside of Odessa, Texas)

A baby is crying.

^&^&^&^

To Be Continued…


	2. Getting Nowhere Slowly

(20 Miles Outside of Odessa)

"We do we have?" Noah said, leaning against his car. Claude was bent down, running his hand through the silt.

"Agent Baxter. They found her remains over there…will need to have the lab look them over." He paused, rubbing the ash between his fingers. "Who ever did this, they thought it through. Burned everything red hot. Gonna be hard to get anything."

Bennet frowned. "Baxter's power was what?"

"Levitation. Couldn't fly, but he could walk on water, and bring anything else we needed." Claude frowned. "Wouldn't have been much in a fight."

"You don't think this was an accident?" Bennet asked.

"Do you?"

Noah licked his lips. "No…I don't." He motioned for one of the firefighters that was on the Company payroll to head over. "Just doesn't add up." The firefighter, Topecz, wiped his brought, his heavy gear weighing down on him. "Did you find the baby?"

Topecz lowered his eyes. "No sir." He finally spoke.

"And you are sure the little tyke didn't end up…dust?" Claude asked. Noah coughed, making the invisible man cringe. "It needed to be asked."

"We're sure." Topecz stated. "Bones turn to dust at 400 degrees, but that takes 8 hours. This fire was reported and out in less than one, and while it was hot, I don't think it hit 300. Would need an oven for that. Infants have more fragile bones, so some migt have been destroyed, but not everything."

"So that means the baby wasn't here." Claude stated.

"In my professional opinion, yes."

Noah took a breath. "And since Agent Baxter was a single mom through artificial insemination, her parents dead and no siblings…we can either assume that we haven't found the child because he's buried, or because he wasn't here during the fire...meaning he was taken." He looked skyward. "Wonderful choices, aren't they?"

^&^&^&^

(Bennet Household)

"Claire, do you want to watch a movie?"

The little girls head shook, still sitting with her back to her mother. Sandra leaned against the door of the little girl's room, watching on as her child sat semi-hidden by her big pink bed.

"How about we play a board game?"

Claire shook her head again.

Sandra sighed, take a step forward. The room was dark, the shades drawn, Claire curled up against the wall and the bed.

"How about cookies?" She offered. Claire loved to make cookies, begged almost every day to make them.

"No." Claire whispered.

Finally making it around the bed, Sandra was startled to find the little girl trying to cut into her new backpack with a pair of safety scissors.

"Claire!" She exclaimed, snatching them away. "Why are you doing that?"

"It's a stupid bag." Claire muttered, throwing the bag at the wall. "I hate that bag." She kicked at it.

Sandra picked up the bag, finding it undamaged. "But you loved this bag…the pony bag, remember?"

"Ponies are stupid." Claire whispered.

"Why are ponies stupid?" Sandra reached up, stroking Claire's hair.

"Because…" Claire whispered sadly, "Because…daddy hates ponies." She shook her head. "He hates ponies, because they are stupid, and they are ugly, and they smell, and…and…if he doesn't…then he just hates…me."

Sandra wrapped her arms around the little girl, rocking her back and forth, wishing that she could kiss the hurt away like she had done with all of Claire's other hurts.

^&^&^&^

Thompson looked back and forth between Noah and Claude, enjoying the image to two made. They looked like schoolboys, knowing the Principal had seen them shooting spit balls and wondering when he would actually punish them.

"So…you have nothing."

"We have leads…" Noah began, before noticing Thompson's smile. "…we have nothing."

"absolutely nothing."

Thompson nodded. "Of course you don't." He leaned back in his chair. "Noah, Claude, I mean this with all the kindness in the world…you suck. You are wonderful at tracking people, at figuring out how to bag them. You are hunters, and hey, that's why I pay you." He grinned, letting out a happy sigh. "But you aren't investigators."

Noah frowned. "I don't know about that…"

"You are a hunter, Noah. And that normally works well. But we need a scientist." He shrugged. "I want Helena."

Bennet frowned. "Helena…as in Helena Daniels?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Helena is a loose cannon. She doesn't follow procedure, she constantly fights other departments, and she shows a lack of professionalism."

"Why thank you, Noah."

Thompson flashed a wolfish grin. "Did I forget to mention I had Helena on speakerphone."

"Yes, you did sir." Helena said, her voice tiny from the phone speaker.

"Ah." He looked back at Bennet and Claude. "I assume your…opinions of Mrs. Daniels will not affect her working with you on the case."

"Not at all." Noah ground out.

"Will you be bringing a partner?" Claude asked.

"Yes…I believe I will have Daryl come." Noah scoffed. "I sense you find this humorous, Noah."

Bennet leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Just another thing that shows hw wrong you are for this investigation. Each one of us has a partner, someone with an ability. We are assigned them. You…you have a stable you pick from as you wish."

"Are you calling Daryl a pony?"

"The point is…" Thompson said, interrupting, "that Helena and Daryl will be flying down here tomorrow."

"Great, we'll see you then, Helena." Bennet muttered, standing up.

"There is just one more thing, Noah." Thompson said. "Carter."

"Carter?"

"My son." Helena stated. "My husband is away on business…and I can't leave Carter with a sitter."

"Why not?" Claude asked.

Helena was silent for several moments. "His…psychological issues, namely his fear of strangers, especially those that he feels are authorities with no reason to care about him. That means I need to bring him with me…and have him stay with someone that will watch him but not appear to be a dictator…a suragate mother, if you will."

Thompson grinned. "Noah…isn't your wife a stay at home mom?"

Noah's eyes widened. "no…no no no no no!"

"This isn't up for debate." Thompson stated.

"Carter Daniels can't stay at my house! We can't get my wife involved, and Claire…we all remember their connection."

Claude frowned. "I'm not following."

"Claire's mother, Claude, gave birth to a second child, a boy, 6 years before Claire. My son." Helena stated.

"Carter is Claire's half brother." Thompson stated.

"And it was for that reason we decided that they should not be together, why Helena taking Carter to Michigan was ruled the best situation." Noah argued.

Thompson held up a hand. "This is not having Carter and Claire live together. It is them being in the same house for a few days. Both will forget about it, and it will not compromise your guarding of the girl. The decision is final…go tell your wife you are having houseguests."

^&^&^&^

(32 Minutes Northwest of Primatech)

"How very interesting." Kim said, looking down at the slumped form of Vicki Jacks. The teen was laying on a couch, out cold, breathing normal for one in a deep sleep. Kim kneeled down, running her fingers along the girl's forehead. "Do you think is the one we need?"

Her partner didn't answer.

"I hope not…would be too soon, for my tastes." She stated, wrapping her arms around the teen. She lifted, grunting in pain before she finally set the girl back down. "Ok, way too heavy for me."

She made her way into the other room, looking down at the dead body of James Jacks. Blood pooled on the ground, bits of skin from the top of his head laying on the ground. Her partner was looking at the man's brain, examining it.

"I thought you got his power…the sedation thing."

"I did." Her partner said. "I wanted to ensure I didn't miss anything." He stood up, collecting his taxidermy knives. "I didn't."

"You mind helping me with the girl then, doc?"

"If I must." Samson Gray sighed, before breaking into a violent fit of coughing.

^&^&^&^

To Be Continued…

^&^&^&^

For those who don't remember, Samson Gray is Gabriel "Sylar" Gray's birth father.


	3. Blessed Are The Innocent

"Are you going to be ok?" Helena asked, looking down at her son. Carter glanced up at her, licking his lips nervously before nodding his head. Smiling, Helena began to move through the crowded terminal, Carter following after her.

"Now, we just need to get our bags and we will be all set, ok? Daryl is getting the car, and then we will go to Mr. Bennet's house. Mrs. Bennet can't wait to meet you, and I bet you and Claire will have a great time."

Carter glanced at her again, it clear he didn't really believe anything she was saying.

The two walked in silence, it clear that Carter wanted to leave the crowd space as quickly as he could. He glanced over at the airport security, shifting with unease when one nodded at him. Despite everything his mother had done for him, he still found himself scared of those with authority, even if the DARE policeman was nice and sometimes gave him gum.

Carter was so focused on the security guy that he failed to notice that he'd drifted from behind his mother to her left, right in the path of people hurrying to their gates. Most sidestepped him…

"OW!" Carter cried out, slamming into an older girl.

Both of them fell to the ground, limbs becoming entangled. Carter began to wiggle, frightened that he would get in trouble.

"Carter…Carter!" Helena exclaimed, lifting him up and stroking his face. "Breath…focus on mommy's face, sweetheart…" Carter nodded, panting hard.

"I didn't hit him that hard." The teenager said, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder as she adjusted the strap of her tanktop. She glanced over as several men in way too tight t-shirts rushed up to her, checking her over for injuries. "Guys, I'm fine…"

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" one man snapped, nodding towards Carter. He pointed a finger at Helena. "And you, don't let your kid…"

CRACK

The man fell to his knees, whimpering. Helena held a firm grip on his finger, twisting it as the bones popped.

"I twist just a bit more and you lose it." She snarled. Letting go, Helena waited only a moment before she lifted her leg up and brought it down on the man's head, sending him to the terminal floor. "And why don't you tell your girl to watch where she is going?"

^&^&^&^

(30 minutes later)

"I still don't see what the big deal is." Helena complained as she turned a corner towards the Bennet house.

"That was Madrid Alverez your son bumped into."

"So?"

"So?" Daryl exclaimed. "Her parents are the most famous actors in the movie biz today! She's already been in 5 movies. And you threatened her bodyguards!"

Helena frowned. "She knocked Carter down."

"Sorry mom." Carter said from the back. "Think the girl will be mad?"

Helena smiled. "I'm sure Madrid Alverez has already forgotten about you…and its not like you'll be seeing her again, so lets focus on the good stuff, sweetie." She pulled into a driveway. "We're here."

^&^&^&^

"Hello Sandra." Helena said politely. Sandra Bennet smiled ushering Helena, Daryl and Carter into her home.

"Its been a long time…4 years, correct?" Sandra asked.

"Just after you adopted Claire." Helena said pleasantly. "Thank you again for agreeing to this."

Sandra smiled, looking down at Carter. "I don't mind one bit…you won't mind helping me watch Claire, will you?"

Carter shook his head. "n-n-n-no." He stammered.

Helena looked at Sadra, a weak smile on her face. "The stutter…gets better as he gets use to you."

"Helena…Daryl." Noah said, entering he living room. He was pleasant, but Helena could feel the anger coming off of him. "Claude is coming in moments…we need to get to the conference as soon as possible."

"Of course." Daryl stated.

"Hi!" Claire shouted, rushing into the room. She bounced on her toes, looking at the 3 new comers. Carter shrank away, not quite liking the loud girl, even if she was nearly half his size.

"Claire…what have I told you about shout?"

Claire instantly withdrew in herself. "Sorry." She whispered.

Noah nodded. "Why don't you take Carter into the kitchen…you can talk to Helena and Daryl later."

"…ok daddy." Claire said, trudging away. She pausing, looking at Carter. "Coming?"

Carter tilted his head. "M-m-m-m-mr. Bennet?"

Noah looked down. "yes?"

Carter kicked him hard in the shin.

"OW!"

"I don't l-l-l-l-l-like y-y-y-you." Carter prounced, before hurrying after Claire.

Helena began to chuckle, even as Daryl pushed her away from a bruised and annoyed Noah.

^&^&^&^

(40 Minutes Later)

"Your kid is a smart one, Helena." Claude said with a smirk as he led the two newcomers to the crime scene.

"Isn't he?" Helena said with pride, enjoying it ever so much as Noah cursed and limped towards the burnt rumble that had once been a home. She turned to the scene, kneeling down. "This the first site?"

"No." Noah said, coming to a stop behind her. "No…this one is fresh…same M.O. as the first house. Company Agent, the parents slaughtered…their child missing. A teen, a girl this time."

Helena nodded. "And I assume there is a reason we came her first?"

Noah nodded. "Figured your partner would prefer a clean workspace."

Daryl stepped forward. "How kind of you, Bennet. And I don't mean that totally sarcastically…this will be a huge help." Daryl knelt down, focusing.

"How does this work, again?" Claude asked.

Daryl didn't say a word, so it was up to Helena to explain. "Daryl's ability allows him to pull organic matter, no matter how small or scarce, out of an area and separate it. The fire would have burnt away hair and prints…but the dead skin we all leave behind, our sweat and our blood and our tears…they may dry up, but they are still there. Not enough normally for an ID, but for Daryl…"

The ash around them began to swirl and hop about, clouds of particles slowly pulling free and forming distinct partners. Several were huge, about the size of a fist, others were tiny, no bigger than buttons. Daryl continued to focus, pulling everything he could out of the ruins.

Helena stepped forward, taking out canisters and gathering up the dust clouds. "The biggest ones are the family…we ignore those for now. We focus on the others, starting with the biggest ones, work our way down. We get those in the system, compare them to what Daryl yanks out of the first crime scene, and we have our killer."

"If he got enough." Noah mumbled.

"Oh…ye of little faith." Daryl stated.

^&^&^&^

(Location Unknown)

Kim waited outside the door, straining to hear the muffled screams and cries coming within the room. Behind her, Samson was sharpening his knives, caring not in the slightest what happened to those within the room.

The building they were hiding it served their purpose and did little else. It wasn't a base or a home…merely a building to allow them to do what they were tasked to do.

Finally, after several moments, a young woman exited the room, Agent Baxter's infant son screaming in her arms. The young woman…no, the teen, barely 15, resembled Kim greatly. Same dark hair, same drawn out features same slight build. Only her eyes were different; where Kim had haunted, troubled eyes, this teen, Susan, had a fire, even if it were small.

"He does not know." Susan said, handing Kim the baby.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure…the child has no knowledge of where Bithian is."

Kim frowned. "What of Abaddon. Abaddon's location is of greater importance."

"Nothing." Susan said. "The child has never heard of these places."

Kim sighed. "Then it is lucky for you we have another subject." She motioned to the drugged form of the Vicki Jacks. "Lets hope she knows where they are."

"Yes mother." Susan said, dragging Vicki into the room and shutting the door.

^&^&^&^

To Be Continued…


	4. Reformed

(Location Unknown)

"Neither of them was a match."

Kim looked over at Samson Gray, glaring as she looked over her gun, making sure it was clean and ready. "You don't have to sound so excited."

Samson scoffed. "There would be no thrill if the hunt ended so quickly." He held up a knife, watching it reflect the light back at him. "The fear, the joy, the rush as you trap and stalk your pray…the final slice." He smirked. "Your employer is providing me with a fully stocked game reserve…I am sorry if I wish to enjoy the game."

"I would think you of all people would want it done quickly, considering what he will give you when we finish."

Samson shrugged. "What are a few more days too me?"

Kim had to give him that. She slipped the weapon into her holster. "I share your desire for blood, though I wish we could go without all these rules."

"Speaking of that…what of my request?"

Kim frowned. "The children?"

"They have powers…I know it. I want to peer inside their heads and scoop them out."

Kim shook her head. "We have been told that they are offlimits."

"I don't see why." Samson said coldly. "A small fish is still a fish, and tastes just the same."

"Be that as it may be, we are not harming them. Forget the fact that my daughter is barely going along with all of this, and our killing of one of those kids would have her turning against us….we have been told to recover the children alive, unharmed, and keep them so until further notice."

Samson sighed. "Then I suppose I will need to talk to our employer then."

"…excuse me?" Kim said, turning towards Samson, only to find him already leaving. "We have a job!"

"Not until he talks to me, we don't." Samson called out, leaving the armory, Kim fast on his heels.

^&^&^&^

(Primatech)

Helena looked up from her microscope as Bennet entered, Claude only a stride behind. She snapped her fingers, Daryl moving quickly to block their path.

"She's working." He whispered.

Bennet frowned. "Thompson wants to know what she has so far."

"He can know when she is done." Daryl stated calmly. "Until then, I suggest you don't bother her."

"And why…"

CLICK

Without looking up, Helena had raised her gun and trained it on Bennet's crotch.

"That's why." Daryl said.

"I'm willing to give her a few minutes." Claude said, shifting uneasily. Noah narrowed his eyes but did as he was asked, moving off to the side as Helena switching slides.

The three men stood in silence for several moments as Helena continued to make notes about what she was looking at.

"So…Carter hates you." Daryl finally said.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "And that's a bad thing?" Only Claude noticed Helena slowly reaching for her gun once more. "I mean…doesn't he hate everyone that isn't his mom?"

Daryl shook his head. "He's scared of everyone. Took me a year before he would stop whimpering at the sight of me. And look at you…you are a big, scary man."

Claude chuckled. "That just sounded so wrong and I don't know why."

"The point is…" Daryl stated, "the fact that Helena's kid hates you is not a good sign…the boy can read people real well…and he got bad vibes from you." He leaned against the wall. "I think it has to do with your daughter."

"Leave Claire out of this." Noah snapped.

"I'm just saying, we've been here a day and I think you've only interacted with her for 3 minutes that entire time." Daryl held out his hands. "Just speaking the truth."

"Claire and I are just fine." Noah stated. "I am able, unlike Helena, to see the difference between a child and an assignment." Helena was now undoing the safety on the gun, even as her left hand reached over and grabbed another slide and slid it under the microscope. "Besides," Noah said, not disturbed in the slightly by Helena's posing, "what gave you such an authority on raising children?"

"Screwing up." Daryl said, reaching into his pocket and fishing out his wallet. He flipped it open, showing off a faded, creased photo of himself, around 15 years younger, smiling as he held a tiny baby in his arms, the little girl giggling. "Me and daughter, Linda…before I became a coward." He looked down at the photo. "I had a drinking problem…drugs…can't blame though for what happened. I was stupid…and I did what no man should: I struck the ones I loved.

"My wife, she forgave me, at first atleast. But after the baby was born, I got real drunk, blitzed out of my mind. Came home, hit her, then threatened to shake the baby to death, because she kept crying." Daryl lowered his head, eyes shut. "I don't blame my wife for divorcing me. I don't blame her for getting the courts to take away my parental rights, or even the restraining order." He scoffed. "Took that for me to get clean. Worked for the Company for a while, then got assigned to Helena. She keeps me on the straight and narrow.

"That's why Carter hates you, and I hate you too, Bennet. I would give anything to see my Linda…haven't seen her in 18 years. And you…you get to see your kid every night, and you use that time to hurt her. Maybe it isn't a punch or a kick, but you hurt her heart…and that makes you a worse monster than me."

"I've got something." Helena spoke, motioning for the men to come over. "The DNA of one of the killers is a match for Company records." She flipped open a folder. "Kim Stiers. Captured by the Company seventeen years ago."

"Escaped?" Bennet asked.

Helena glanced at him. "That's the thing, Noah…she went through the programs…she trained…she even when on a few mission to help out, before she decided to return to civilian life. Kim Stiers is reformed, and has been leading an honest life ever since she got out."

Claude leaned forward. "Then…why is she killing Company agents?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Bennet stated.

^&^&^&^

Samson pushed himself into the room, the doors clanging behind him as he strode over to the table. It was filled with maps and charts, pictures of children of different ages littered all over it, pointing out their location. Case files on the Company were scattered here and there. In big, red letters, the words "WHERE IS ABADDON AND BITHIAH?" were scribbled on the top of one map.

"We need to talk." Samson said sternly, holding out his hand.

"Is that so?" The figure at the table asked. He was dressed in black robes, his hood hiding his face.

"I don't mind doing what you are asking, I enjoy it infact. But when those kiddies we capture are not what we are looking for…all I ask for is a taste." His fingers twitched, wanting so bad to rip the robed man's head off with a bit of telekinesis.

The figure never looked up. "No."

"What do you mean…" Samson was suddenly on the ground, coughing up dark blood. He clutched at his throat as he wheezed, trying to get his lungs to work.

"You will do well to remember who you serve." The figure said, looking up as Kim ran in. She paled, quickly falling to her knees.

"Forgive me, Drago."

Drago looked up, eyes flashing red as the hood fell away, revealing the large blue dragon tattoo that encircled his head and disappeared down his neck.

"It seems I must remind this one who is in charge." Drago said coldly.


	5. Fate Worse Than Death

Samson hacked violently, his breath coming out in gasps as he desperately worked to pull in just a mouthful of air. His lungs were shutting down, locking up and leaving him seeing stars.

Then, they were clear once more.

Drago looked down at the man, considering him carefully. "Why do you always take more than you deserve, Samson?" He began to circle the man. "The sins of man…I have studied them well, Samson…worked many, many years to conquer them. I can see their stains on others…you hold a greed and a gluttony few hold. You always desire more than your share. Is it any wonder you are in the position you are now in? You lost your wife to your greed…your child…it was your need for your beloved tobacco that filled your lungs with cancer.

"That is, after all, why you came to me. I offered to remove it, and I have. I was your angel of mercy…and still you show me no thanks." He flicked his fingers, sending Samson coughing again. "I showed you kindness, and once again you allowed your greed to control you, to have you seek those you should not bother to try and claim.

"If only you were to learn to live with what you were given, then you might be worth something. Not to me, of course. I am far beyond you. I will see a thousand of you crawl through their mothers' wombs and into their graves. I have already seen millions. You believe you are special, that you are deserving of what you demand, but you are not, Samson, far from it. You are lower than the rest of the bugs that dwell on my planet.

"And let us say you were able to drive out the fault of that sin, of your gluttonous desire for more. Even then, you would be no better than Kim…and she is no better than any bug as well."

Drago turned to Kim, who continued to kneel before him, trembling in fear that he would attack her too.

"Do not fear, child…I will not harm you. Though, you do deserve it. Do you not think I haven't heard your grumbles in the dark, when you lay awake in the twilight hours and believe none hear your malcontent?"

Drago flicked his hand casually, reversing the spread of cancer in Samson's lungs and allowing him to breath once more. He walked around them, circling Kim slowly. He lifting a few strands of her hair up, letting them slip from his fingers.

"It is a flaw though, that you shouldn't feel overly shamed of. It is one all of your kind care, that all young old: You lack patience.

"It is something you all share, something I had once attributed to your short lifespans. You desire your milestones to come soon, because you have but what…50, maybe 60 years ahead of you? You can not wait, and I can not fault you there.

"But you lack even simple patience. You demand people go faster, lines shorter, tedium to be destroyed and shattered so you can move on the next thing. Never see where you are…where you have gone. You lack patience, and it is why you and your kind fail so often.

"You desire power right now, Samson. You desire your revenge, Kim. But you do not let things run as they must. I have waited over 7,000 years for this moment…this day of reckoning. And now, now that I feel it coming at hand, I am as patient as I was the first sunrise that greeted me after that day. Even as I witness you two risking all I have worked for, I remain calm.

"Is it too much to ask of the same from you?"

With a wave he released Samson, the man collapsing in a heap. "The hunt will wait till tomorrow, give Samson a day to rest…what is another rotation of this planet upon the millions I have already observed?"

^&^&^&^

(Primatech)

"This…doesn't make any sense."

Noah looked over at Helena as he sipped on a cup of weak coffee. The woman was staring at the files that littered the desk she had requested, looking totally lost. A lesser man would have mocked her, the woman brought in because his boss thought he couldn't get the job done, but Bennet was a bigger man than that.

"Well, now we know that the salary Thompson pays you is worth every penny."

Maybe not.

Helena glared at him. "If Claude and Daryl hadn't taken my guns away…"

"So, what's the problem?" Noah asked, sidling over to her.

"The victims and Kim Stiers. Normally, when we have someone come after the company, it is because they want revenge. But Kim…if she wants revenge…it doesn't make any sense."

"How so?"

Helena pointed at a file. "The first victim? Wasn't hired in until 3 weeks after Kim was captured. The second wasn't involved with her either. The psych reports reveal that she understood why she was captured, was glad we were helping her with her powers. That's why she was released in the first place."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there is either a pattern here I am not seeing…or these attacks are random. Either way, it isn't good for us."

"Then maybe it is time we did things my way."

^&^&^&^

"They don't sound happy in there." Claude commented.

"Helena doesn't like it whena puzzle won't play fair, and this case is one that keeps breaking her rules."

Claude frowned. "She better learn to play by its rules then, or we are going to be dealing with a lot more dead agents."

^&^&^&^

(The Bennet Household- Evening)

Noah Bennet continued to look over the paperwork that had baffled Helena, trying to find a link that she might have missed.

He had it because, seconds after walking into the door, Carter had run forward and pulled her listen about his, in Noah's opinion, boring day. Claire had taken one look at him and followed after, sticking to the mother and her son like glue.

It was for this reason that Claire, Helena and Carter were currently playing Candyland while he worked on trying to solve the case.

The fact that the children had been taken by Kim disturbed Bennet greatly. There was no reason to claim them, no reason to kidnap them, yet none of their bodies had been found. Their parents had died, brutally, trying to protect them, and now he was no closer to finding them…

Why take the children?

Claire giggled as Helena made a face of disgust as she ended up in the chocolate swamp.

And not for the first time since getting the case, Bennet wondered if he could do the same as those parents. If he could die for his child. Helena would…he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Could he die for Claire?

Claire giggled harder as Carter finished telling some joke Bennet had missed the end off.

She had never laughed like that for him.

Had she ever laughed with him?

Noah didn't know which of those three questions plagued his mind the most.

Noah didn't know which one should.


	6. Fox and Hound

(Bennet Household)

Helena let out a gasp as she felt the hand fall upon her shoulder. IT was only through sheer willpower that she didn't flip Noah down onto the ground and drive her pen into his throat.

"Don't do that." She mumbled, standing up.

"Don't fall asleep at the kitchen table." Noah stated.

"Yes mommy" She muttered.

Noah looked her up and down, taking in her short shorts and Buffy the Vampire Slayer tank top. "Nice of you to dress up for breakfast."

Helena raised an eyebrow, watching as Noah adjusted his tie. "Do you sleep in that thing, or is that simply your natural skin?"

"Some of us like to appear presentable…"

"And some of us were spending their night working." She glanced up at him. "And have something to show for it."

"and what's that?" Noah asked, leaning over to see the file Helena was holding.

"Found this buried in the records…seems if you use your powers to open a soda bottle, that is important…but if you are raped…"

Noah frowned. "Kim was raped?"

Helena nodded. "A few months after she was let go from Company holding. They kept an eye on her for a while, the agents assigned to her, but they only added this as a foot note…" Helena flipped through the pages. "The only reason they did was because the rapist bastard is someone the Company has had run ins with."

Bennet frowned. "Why not take him out?"

"He's human, as far as we can tell. If he has a power, its not obvious." Helena said in disgust. "And thus he doesn't warrant the bosses' attention." She nodded. "Here we are, the man was…"

Noah slowly turned to look at her. "What? What is it?"

Helena looked at him, decidedly pale. "Ellis. Edward Ellis."

Bennet's eyes widened. "Edward Ellis…the same one…"

Helena nodded. "Yeah…that Edward Ellis…Carter's birth father."

^&^&^&^

(20 Hours Later- Odessa)

Samson looked at the portly man in disgust, lazily dragging him along the wall with a flick of his wrist. He did it purely to amuse himself, to make the minutes go by faster.

"You could be nice and tell us where she is." He commented.

"I told you…she isn't here." The man gasped out, Samson tightening his grip on the man's throat. His eyes were wide, frightened, as Samson pulled out a knife from his bag.

Samson sighed. "They all say that…"

"He's telling the truth." Kim grunted, emerging from the bedroom and holding up an answering machine. Hitting play, a tiny voice played back.

"Daddy? It's Carol…I'm at mom's house…why did you want me to come here anyway?" There was a shuffle in the background. "You know I hate it here…can I please come home?"

Samson frowned. "You knew."

The man nodded. "Company agents begin to die off, a man worries…I figured I was being overly catious…now I'm glad I was."

Kim frowned. "You only postponed us." She focused, hands glowing red hot as the answering machine was reduced to mush. She held up a smoking finger bringing it close to his face. "Where is she?"

The man stared at her, fear in his eyes, his bladder emptied an hour ago but ready to do so again…and remained silent.

"Fine then…" Samson stated, bringing his blade close…

"Wait." The man whispered, trying to pull away from the blade. "I can help you in other ways…better ways…"

Kim frowned. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because he needed to buy us an extra minute." Claude said, fading into view, Daryl, Helena and Noah aiming their weapons at Samson and Kim. "We got the signal just fine, mate…" He pointed his gun as Samson. "Now drop the man."

Samson smirked. "Of course." With a flick of his hand he sent the man flying into the four. He pivoted to his right, trhwoing out his hand and ripping the wall away. Kim slammed her hands into the hardwood, causing the floor boards to erupt in flames. Helena threw her arm over her face, backing away as the two made their escape. Bennet leapt over the fire, letting his bullets fly. Daryl and Claude worked to grab the guard out of the house, Helena following after Bennet to see if she could be of any help.

"Their gone." Noah muttered, staring out into the night. "Damnit…we should have stayed hidden…"

"And let the guy die?" Helena asked. "Sorry Bennet, was my call and I chose his life."

Bennet pointed a finger at her. "Then the next person killed is on your head, Helena."

Daryl decided on that moment to emerge from the burning building. "The guy's alright…good thing he activated the distress beacon."

Helena nodded. "Yeah…wish it wasn't him, though."

Claude frowned. "And I'm sure he wishes the same thing."

"Not my point." Helena muttered. "So far, Company Agents have been targeted. This guy is in charge of the front gate…he is a glorified security guard…why the hell would Kim Stiers go after him?"

^&^&^&^

(Location Unknown)

Susan looked up at Drago as she emerged from her room, the mysterious man always giving her chills. She wasn't afraid of him, for she knew that without her, Drago would never find what he sought.

Still…the way he looked at her…

"Was this one…" He asked calmly.

"No." Susan stated. "I scanned her mind…she had one previous life as a bar owner in German around the 1400s, but nothing else…no knowledge of the Abaddon or Bithian."

Drago shook his head. "I was told clearly…the child under the protection of the company knows where Abaddon and Bithian lie. This merely means your mother has failed to find the right child…we must keep searching…and you must continue peering into their souls and discovering who they once were."

"What…will happen to the others? The baby and this girl? And anyone else?"

Drago smiled, all teeth.

"Do not concern yourself with horrors you wish not to know."


	7. Never Let Me Go

"There has to be a connection." Helena muttered, looking over the files of everyone Kim Stiers had killed. "Two agents in different departments, only one of whom was there when she was brought in, and now a security guard."

Claude shook his head. "Doesn't make sense…I remember saying goodbye to her…Kim was a good egg."

Noah frowned. "Helena, we don't need a motive…we need to know where Kim is!"

"I am working on it, Noah!" Helena snarled. "But a motive might provide an answer…"

"Its providing us bullshit!"

Daryl placed a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Lets take a breather, ok?" Before Noah could protest, Daryl yanked him outside. "Let her think, ok? She doesn't need you breathing down her neck."

"We need answers Daryl…"

"And we'll get them when you stop acting like an ass." He snapped. "Which is something you are well equipped to do."

"What was that?" Noah asked.

Daryl glanced over at him. "Listen, from one ass to another, its not worth it."

Noah scoffed. "Whats not worth it?"

"Pushing your daughter away."

Noah frowned. "She's my daughter only legally…I am only to protect her for the company…"

"Bullshit." Daryl snapped. "You don't want to be around her because you are scared." His eyes grew glassy. "Scared that you'll ruin her life…scared that you'll make it better…scared of her breaking your heart, scared to let her in…it doesn't matter why, you are just scared."

"Are we still talking about me?" Bennet asked.

Daryl glanced at him. "Both you and me. We are dancing the same dance, Noah, just at different points in the song."

"If this is a come on…" Noah snarked.

"It's a metaphor, you dumb hick." Daryl snapped. "You are just beginning this dance…I have finished it…and let me tell you, no one wins." He sighed. "I've missed so much…taken so much from my daughter, robbed her of so many joys…al because I was scared. I did my best to justify myself, to lie and think I was doing it for her…to give her a better life…but in the end it was just because I was scared, scared to be a father." He frowned, looking over at Noah. "You are going to regret it, Noah…one of these days you are going to wish you were a coward…"

"She figured it out." Claude said, interrupting the two.

The two hurried back into the room, taking in the scene of Helena quickly dialing several phones at once, trying to talk to 5 different agents.

"You need to leave your house, now." She said in one, switching to the other. "No, don't pack, just go." She picked up another one. "Tell no one…contact us in 2 weeks time." And yet another. "Do it or you are dead." She hung up all the phones after a few moments, glancing at them all. "We were looking at the wrong end."

"Excuse me?" Noah asked.

Helena pointed at the files. "We were looking at this case like any other, a person wanted revenge for capture. But Claude said it himself…Kim flourished her. She learned to use her powers, she learned how to function normally…her life was better because of the Company."

"Then why attack?" Claude asked.

"Because we let her go." Helena said softly. "Because we released her…she blames the Company for what happened next."

"Her rape." Daryl muttered.

"Yes." Helena said. "Every victim was there the day Kim was released…first one did her paperwork, the second rode the elevator with her…and the security guard…well, you get the idea. Kim is targeting every Company worker that was there the day she was released…she blames them for her rape, and she is taking it out on them and their families."

"Why the kids?" Noah asked, noticing for a moment that Claude seemed rather pale.

"Not sure yet." Helena admitted. "But now we know who exactly is in danger…we can protect them."

"I was there." Claude whispered."Just for a moment…smiled at her, wished her luck…but I was there the day Kim was released."

"We'll protect you." Daryl stated. "And you don't have any kids."

Claude nodded. "Yeah…thank God for that…for once I am glad I don't have a family…closest thing I have…" He froze.

"What?" Helena asked.

"Noah's family." Claude stammered out. "The closest family I have is his."

The four of them looked at each other in dawning horror.

^&^&^&^

"Come on!" Noah shouted, Helena racing through another intersection. "We have to get there fast!"

"I'm pushing this thing to the limit!" Helena snarled, whipping the wheel of her rental car as she screeched into Bennets' driveway. Helena pointed to a black van across the road. "There…that isn't a local."

Noah pulled out his gun. "They're here." He leapt from the car, racing up the sidewalk and kicking down the door. He could hear Sandra crying out, his heart beating faster as he moved into the kitchen, the others on his heels. He burst in just in time to see Kim raising a glowing hand towards his wife. He got off one shot, striking her in the shoulder, sending Kim scurrying away. Claude and Daryl raced forward, only for the door to erupt in flames. As they hurried to put out the fire, Noah knelt down next to his trembling wife.

"Its ok, Sandra…she's gone now."

"No…no…" Sandra repeated over and over.

"We got here in time…they can't hurt you…"

"Noah…Noah, you don't understand…" Sandra cried, shaking him hard.

"Its ok, they're gone." Noah said.

"Noah…Noah…" She repeated, over and over, "They…they…"

"What? What is it Sandra?"

"He took kids." She whispered, eyes filled with panic. "He took the kids!" She screamed.

"Daddy!"

"Mom!"

Helena turned, body trembling. "Carter….Claire."

Daryl was already racing forward, bursting out of the house just in time to see Samson throw Claire in the back of a van. The agent raised his gun, firing off two shots.

Samson glared at him, halting them with a wave of his hand.

"This doesn't concern you." He said coldly, throwing the bullets back. Daryl cried out as the bullets entered his chest, blood gushing onto the lawn. Noah dove forward, catching him, Helena and Claude already racing towards the accelerating van.

"No!" Helena screamed, firing at the van's tires, the vehicle just managing to turn in time. "NO!" Helena cried out as the van pulled out farther ahead. For a brief moment, Claire managed to pop up in the back window, pounding on the glass, before a hand dragged her away.

"Noah…." Daryl whispered, blood trickling from his lips. "Don't…don't make the same mistake I did…"

Noah Bennet could only watch on as Daryl Fray took his last breath, his body going lax, Helena's anguished screams filling the afternoon air.


	8. Innocence Lost

"That was a mistake." Samson stated.

"Taking the children?" Kim questioned. "You didn't seem to mind."

"MMM!"

"Quiet." Samson muttered. "No, letting that woman live."

"My call." Kim stated.

"MMM!"

"I said quiet!" Samson snapped. Claire glared at him, the gag lodged firmly in her mouth. Carter was tied up beside her, staring daggers at the two of them. "And I know it was your call…but she could ruin everything. I should have just slit her throat."

"And I said it was my call. She is an innocent…" Kim stared out the window. "The Company has used her, like it used me, and left her to face her pain alone. She has no hatred from me, and thus will not receive death by my hands." She turned back to Samson. "If you have a problem with that, let Drago decide who was right."

Samson glowered as he drove on.

^&^&^&^

"You were right."

Claude looked down at Noah, who was seated in his armchair, a glass of gin in his hand. Bennet looked utterly broken, like a child whose favorite toy had been snatched away.

"What now?" Claude asked.

Noah slowly lifted his hand up, a pink little backpack dangling on his fingers. "The day came when I wished I ha djust looked at this backpack." Noah lowered his ehad, eyes shut. "So just say, "I told you so"."

Claude shook his head. "I have no will left to say that."

And with that, he punched him.

Noah blinked, rubbing his jaw.

"But I do have the will to tell you to get off your ass and do something!" Claude shouted, hauling Bennet up. He dragged him into the kitchen, where Helena and Sandra were both crying, joined in their misery. "Those two just lost their children…and they need you to get them the hell back. Now is not the time to dwell on your shitty parents…now is the time for you to figure out where your daughter and her brother were taken." Claude pulled a startled Bennet back into the study. "Now, we are going to bloody sit down, read these files, and figure out where Kim is hiding."

^&^&^&^

(Location Unknown)

Claire struggled, tears running down her checks as Samson tossed her at Drago's feet. Carter stumbled forward, falling on top of her and seeking to shield her with his body. The two children looked up as the dark robed man clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed.

"Do not harm them, Samson…if these two hold the information I seek, they are worth much more than your life."

Samson said nothing, stepping back as Kim brought her daughter into the room.

"Susan…these are the two you need to examine."

Susan stared at the two little ones, tears in her eyes. "Please, Drago…they are so young…"

Drago looked down at the shivering children. "It must be done…Abaddon and Bithiah must be found, and the location is locked in their minds." Claire began to cry harder as Drago picked each of them up, taking them to Susan's private room. "Make it quick."

Susan looked at her mother. "Please…"

"Susan…do it." Kim said coldly.

"I don't…"

SMACK

Susan looked up from where she had fallen, holding her check.

"I said do it." Kim said in anger.

Susan nodded, shambling into the room, defeated. "I am sorry." She whispered as she placed her hands on Claire and Carter's foreheads.

"Please…" Carter whispered. "d-d-d-d-don't…"

And then everything went white.

^&^&^&^

"There is nothing here." Bennet stated, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Claude continued to look over the folders, hoping to find something Helena had missed.

"The answer is here." Claude stated.

"And maybe you are just trying to distract me…" Bennet muttered.

"You weren't the girl's father, remember? You said it yourself, you were only watching Company property. So you don't have the right to mourn her lose. You are a steward that lost that which you watched, and all you now have is the duty to get it back. Afterwards, then you can seek to do better towards her, but that little girl needs to be brought home. So stop bitching and keep looking."

"Its useless. There are no clues!" Bennet stood up, pacing. "Kim destroys everything when she attacks, leaving no traces. The only thing we could find were DNA…"

Claude looked up. "What?"

"The DNA…" Bennet said slowly. "Get me the file on what Daryl found." He winced, thinking about the slain agent that now lay hidden in his basement. Putting those thoughts aside, he began to scan the documents Claude handed him. "Daryl found several DNA strands…here it is…he found around Kim and who we believe to be her accomplice's DNA bovine DNA."

"Bovine…as in cow?" Claude asked.

Bennet nodded. "I think we got our hunch." He hurried into the kitchen, shaking Helena. The woman looked up, face puffy and red from sobbing. "A slaughterhouse. Kim is hiding in an abandoned slaughterhouse. We need to get to Thompson, now."

^&^&^&^

Susan looked about as she found herself in the mind of Claire Bennet. She could feel her powers at work, pulling forth from the ether the ancient memories of the 4 year old. Susan had done this many times, speaking with the other lives a soul had lived through, learning their secrets. Drago seemed sure Claire or Carter, in a past life, had learned of Abaddon or Bithiah…

She knew Claire would be scared, remembering suddenly all that she had once been. It would take patience on her part to coax the girl into talking to her…

"Why have you come here?"

Susan turned, startled by the voice. Before her stood Claire Bennet, but not the Claire she had met in the real world. This Claire was 20, with long golden hair, a gorgous 5 foot 2 inch frame, a stunning face and captivating eyes. She was dressed not in the little overalls and t-shirt she had worn brought to the slaughterhouse, but instead in black and tan leather, the outfit reminding Susan of something Xena might wear. Claire moved forward, sure of herself and lacking the fear Susan had expected.

"I…I have come to ask you a question." Susan stated.

'Claire' smiled, and Susan knew that this was not Claire but another self, a past life brought to the forefront.

"Then ask."

"I seek the location of Bithiah and Abaddon…do you know of these cities?"

'Claire' laughed. "Yes and no, Susan…yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

Claire tapped her finger to her chin. "I know of Bithiah and Abaddon, but they are not cities."

"What are they?"

"They are people." She stated, giving a slight bow. "I am the one you seek…I…am Bithiah."

Susan's eyes widened. "And…and Abaddon?"

"He stands behind you."

Susan hardly moved before she was held up into the air by her throat, staring into the dark, wicked eyes of the man the boy known as Carter Daniels had once been. His hair was long and wild, his face covered in stubble, his 26 year old frame rippling with muscles. The black leather of his sleeveless longcoat swirled about him, his bare chest heaving as he took her in. A sword hung on his hip, hilt sewn into his leather pants.

"Who dares call me by that name?" He drew her close, teeth clenched in anger. "Who dares call me when they know not of who I am? For you do not, do you little one? You know not of Abaddon…the destroyer of worlds, the harbringer of death…brother of Bithiah."

"Drago…Drago asked me…"

Abaddon smirked. "Drago…now what is it my dear brother wants of us?"


	9. Ancient History

"How?" Susan gasped, struggling against Carter…no, Abaddon's grip. His hand encircled her neck, fire in his eyes as he held her aloft.

"How what?" Abaddon said. "How am I killing you? You may be in my mind…but a stronger will can convince you of anything…like the fact your lungs aren't working." He threw her aside, moving in for the kill.

"Abaddon…" Claire…Bithiah warned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember who she is."

Abaddon snarled. "She has dared to enter this place, to call us forth…she has threatened everything."

Bithiah moved his head so he was staring at her. "Brother, remember who she is..."

He sighed. "She is my half sister."

"And what has Helena taught you?"

He grit his teeth. "That family is to be protected. That violence is not the answer for all things…even if it is fun."

Bithiah nodded. "I want her dead too…I want all of them dead for making me cry. But we have to remember who we are now."

Susan shook her head, confused. "I don't understand…who are you?"

Bithiah turned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Stupid little thing, isn't she?"

Abaddon raised an eyebrow. "You were telling me to be nice not 3 minutes ago…"

"Not to kill her…I can insult the little bug all I want."

"Would your father want that?" Abaddon asked.

Bithiah sighed. "no." She admitted, glumly. She cracked her knuckles before turning to Susan. "We told you…we are Bithiah and Abaddon…and as you know us, Claire and Carter."

Susan shook her head. "It doesn't work that way…past lives are echoes…a piece of the soul released upon death and grown into its own being. It isn't the full person, just a taste." She grew braver as she spoke. "I've never seen a soul this confused, but let me tell you, you are Claire and Carter…Bithiah and Abaddon were merely the beings that donated part of their souls to you."

Abaddon shook his head. "That may be how it is for all the others you have encountered…but I tell you this, we are Abaddon and Bithiah."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because God had nothing to do with our return." Abaddon said, giving her a dark grin. "Drago did."

^&^&^&^

(Primatech)

Thompson looked over the file. "I want to say no."

Helena pointed a finger at the file. "This is where Kim took them…I know it!"

Bennet nodded. "This isn't just about our children…its about all the children she stole…we can get them back."

Thompson held up a hand. "I said I wanted to say no." He smirked. "But this is firm evidence. Thus, I will leave it to the commander of this operation to decide."

Turning, Helena and Noah watched as the new arrival entered the room. His hair was graying, and he wore a leather pilot jacket lined with white fur, not bother at all with the hot Texas air. His face was calm, but his eyes showed a cunning few possessed.

They all knew him well. He was the head of the Elite Guard, the top wetworks team for the Company. Agents pursued criminals and escapees…but the Elite Guard went after the men and women that saw themselves as supervillain. They were the killers, the super human fighting force, that protected the company and the world from the most dangerous of foes. And this man was their greatest. The power of sound was his to command…he could replicate any sound or voice. A snap of his fingers would create a sonic wall strong enough to stop a bullet. The clap of his hands could rip the armor from tanks.

"So what do you think, Joseph?"

Joseph smiled. "I say we suit up."

^&^&^&^

Abaddon circled Susan slowly, regarding her for a moment. "You people…none of you understand. You do not wonder where your powers came from, why you were given them…and if you do, you do not worry hard enough."

"And I suppose you do know?" Susan asked.

She suddenly found Bithiah in her face. "Yes…we were there." She took a step back, and focusing, allowed Susan to see the world as she remembered it. A wild world, an ancient world, old and yet young. The world grew larger, until Susan found herself staring at a series of villages, where those that dwelt there…she covered her eyes, not quite old enough to be ready to see such things.

"You know the story well. The Earth had become ripe with sin, so God commanded Noah to build an ark, on which to load 2 of every animal, blah blah blah." Bithiah rolled her eyes. "What no one talks about is the second group."

Abaddon took over. "The world was not without goodness. God found these few humans, and he commanded them to the tallest mountain. There, he stated, they would be spared. To allow them to survive, he gave them each a great power. Command over the elements, over body and mind…and these good people used their powers to last the 40 days and nights. And when the rains receded, God informed those that rested upon the mountain that they were to be a new tribe, one blessed with powers and told to protect the world from sin.

"For many generations the tribe did so, growing large and yet still humble. Many new abilities appeared, and even some humans without powers were allowed into the tribe, their child though blessed with strengths."

Bithiah took up the tale as the scene changed to show a great battle. "But God was fickle in those days, easily forgetting those that served. Waging battle against humans that believed the Morning Star to be the true bringer of light, the tribe took its first causalities."

Susan stared as a man and woman appeared, dead on a battlefield. A man and woman that looked very similar to Abaddon and Bithiah.

"Our mother and father." Abaddon stated. Susan watched as a young Abaddon, only 15 years old, led a 13 year old boy and a 10 year old girl into a temple. "I went to a temple of God, and begged him to spare our parents lives…that we could not survive without them. My prayers were answered…but not as I had hoped. An angel came upon us, and commanded we dry our tears, rejoice in our parents lives and not mourn their deaths, and continue our duty." Abaddon grit his teeth. "Our duty. We had lost our family, and they commanded us to do our duty!"

Bithiah began to speak as Abaddon raged silently. "In that moment, we all knew we could not serve a Lord that demanded so much and gave us little. If God would not aide us, we would aide ourselves. It began simple, stealing to fill our bellies, attacking others that dared to cross us. But as we grew, we began to use our powers more and more…and the world slowly learned of us.

"We became plagues upon the world, forces of nature. Countless kingdoms fell as we sought more and more to fill the holes left in our hearts. In the end, we three decided that if we were not servants of God, we were then gods ourselves. We gained worshipers, and by the time I reached my 20th year, we were called divine."

Susan could only watch on as the scenes played out, of how the three orphans grew into cold, battle forged generals, worshiped and idolized, hedonistic and sinful. She watched Abaddon and his brother lay siege to cities, raping women and slaughtering children, Bithiah seducing kings and queens and poisoning all within their palaces, no matter how weak or small.

"We were the dark gods, the wicked three." Bithiah spoke. The image shifted to the middle child, his eyes filled with flames as he held out his hands, literally ripping the souls from those that opposed him. "Drago the Beast." Susan watched as Bithiah ran her fingers through a river, turning it to foul poison whose very vapors killed all that it touched. "Bithiah the Doombringer."

A final scene showed Abaddon raising his hand, slamming it down. Before him, an entire city was crushed, the earth denting to form a handprint.

"Abaddon…the Destroyer."

Abaddon shrugged. "Not the sexiest title, I know…"

Susan could only stare at them, speaking without thinking. "You're monsters."

Bithiah and Abaddon looked at one another. "Yup." They both stated, laughing slightly. Susan was unnerved as they began to approach her.

"God felt that way too." Bithiah stated. "He commanded Hitin, the leader of our tribe, to send all against us. Thus, upon one of our great cities, all those blessed with powers waged war."

Susan watched as the battle suddenly raged around her. She shrank back as Bithiah, Abaddon and Drago slaughtered hundreds of their own kin without mercy, without a care. Blood coated the ground and stained the rivers, and the sky was filled with fire and brimstone. It was like the end of days, and the side of darkness was winning.

"But even with out skill…we were outmatched." Abaddon stated. Susan turned, hearing Bithiah cry out. She watched as the image showed the woman impaled on a sword that had already run its way through Abaddon's heart, her brother having tried to save her. "We fell." Drago let out a roar of fury as he rushed to his brother and sister's side. "Drago knew there was nothing to be done…but still he sought a loophole. And he found one within his own power, a way to free us from the Hellfire." Drago focused, and the souls of Abaddon and Bithiah floated out of their bodies. "He would send our souls to the ether, to wait and be reborn again one day. And when that day came, we would begin our war again."

Bithiah shook her head. "But God had chosen his chief well. Hitin interfered, his own power perfect to counter such an act." Susan watched as the image of Hitin, a tall, dark skinned man, his head shaved and eyes black as coal, held up a hand. The souls of Abaddon and Bithiah shuddered, shrinking and twisting until they took the form of infants. "He bound our memories, so that even if we were reborn, we would be truly reborn, as if living for the first time.

"Drago knew none of this, and sought to do the same to himself. Hitin interfered, but his work on us came too late. For Drago, he only managed to curse him…or grant him a gift, depending on your view." The image of Drago's soul floated over to a dead body, sinking into it and taking it over. "Till the end of days, Drago would be able to find a new body, freshly killed, and claim it as his own…Hitin had made him immortal."

Abaddon nodded as the images faded to white. "For over 7 millennia, Drago has sought us out, waited for us to be reborn, so that he could claim us. He finally received word that we were reborn, hidden in children of the Company, guarded by those with a connection to your mother." He paused. "He believed us confused, that all he needed to do was find us, and we would awaken, ready to grow up once more and reclaim the world."

"And…will you?" Susan asked, filled with dread.

Bithiah smiled softly. "no."

"…what?"

"Hitin granted us a great gift. For in this new life, we have held no memory of our past." Bithiah shimmered, and she appeared now not as the warrior goddess, but as a modern teen. "I have been Claire Bennet, and I have learned of love and of loyality and of peace." She, for a moment, appeared as she truly was, a 5 year old child, before reverting to Bithiah.

Abaddon nodded. "For my first seven years, I learned pain, of suffering. The cycle of pain doomed to repeat. But then…she found me. My mother…my savior. Helena Daniels taught me forgivness, of safety and of joy. She held me as I cried and chased away the nightmares. I can only repay her by being the son she loves, by being Carter Daniels."

Susan shook her head. "But…your what you showed me…"

"Abaddon was a terrible man…but that was another life." He stated, his armor fading until he wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a simple leather duster. "I am Abaddon as he should have been…I am Carter Daniels, son of Helena and Vic Daniels."

Bithiah turned to Susan. "We only remember this while you dwell here. The moment you leave, your powers will be gone and we will slumber. Bithiah and Abaddon must never awaken again…tell our brother you found nothing…please…let us rest…our time is over…the time of Claire Bennet and Carter Daniels is here."

Susan nodded. "I will."

Abaddon smiled softly. "Thank you."

^&^&^&^

Susan gasped as she was pulled from her trance.

"Well?" Drago asked.

"…no."

Drago raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem sure…"

SNAP

The wall of the slaughterhouse broke apart, revealing Joseph, Noah, Helena and Claude standing behind him.


	10. The Beginning of the End

It could not be called a battle.

A battle made it seem as if there were a plan, a back and forth, a chance…

No, this was a slaughter.

Joseph's first snap sent Drago flying, Susan leaping back and shielding a whimpering Claire and Carter with her body. Helena and Bennet raised their weapons, bullets flying and deflecting off of Samson's telekinesis shield. Claude faded out of sight, leaving Joseph and his team to do the heavy work.

Kim pulled an uzi from a shelf, firing at the agents. Joseph rapidly snapped his fingers, a wall of sound halting the bullets before he fired off another blast, shattering Kim's right leg.

"Get the children!" Drago demanded.

Samson glared at him as he used his power to cut the head off one agent. "Busy here!"

"Nothing else matters but them!" Drago roared, firing at the approaching Company Agents. "Not your lives, not your dreams…nothing but those children!"

"Oh shut up!" Samson roared, whirling around and, without thought, slicing Drago's head open. The man pitched forward, eyes going glassy. Only then did Samson realize he'd just murdered his one chance at surviving his cancer. "NO!" He shouted, wheeling back to the agents, wanting them to pay.

SNAP

Samson flew through a wall, Joseph staring at the spot he had stood with cold eyes.

"That's for taking the children." He said with a sneer.

"It's ok." Claude said as he moved to Susan, touching her and cuasing her, Carter and Claire to go invisible. He began to lead them away, Kim still doing all she could to kill the company agents. "You're mother is going to get herself killed." Claude whispered.

"Good." Was all Susan said, moments before Kim's guns fell silent and her body struck the floor.

^&^&^&^

"Is it done?" Thompson asked, watching as the Haitian mindwiped another of the captured children. Carter and Claire were curled up in their respective parent's arms, fast asleep.

"The Haitian already mindwiped Sandra…and Vic didn't know where I was going." Helena said. "The only ones that remember any of this are us."

Thompson nodded. "As it should be." He looked down at the two children. "Do we know why Drago wanted them?"

"Susan says Drago thought Carter and Claire were his long lost siblings…but we know Carter and Claire's family tree, and he isn't a part of it." Bennet said.

Helena nodded. "Delusional."

"And no longer a threat." Joseph said. "Neither is Kim."

Bennet turned to Susan, who was still watching them. "And of here?"

"The Haitian will handle her." Thompson said, the othrs following him to give the dark skinned man some privacy.

The Haitian looked down at Susan, studying her for a moment.

"You won't hurt me…will you…Hitin."

The Haitian smirked. "Abaddon and Bithiah were terrible people…but they will both be great heroes…and they will need us both in the days ahead."

^&^&^&^

(The Slaughterhouse)

The body of Kim Stier twitched before rising, brushing of the rubble before looking about.

"I can wait, Abaddon…I can wait." Kim/Drago stated.


End file.
